In recent years, in factory automation (FA) field and the like, after acquiring data such as sensing data or operation logs periodically and aggregating the data to a cloud server or the like, the data is processed and analyzed, thereby, failure prediction or improvement of productivity for a control device has been carried out. Note that the data collection period may differ from data to data.
Accordingly, aggregating data to a single server increases the processing load on the server and increases the access load on the server, resulting in a tight network around the server. Tight network around the server may cause problems with data analysis not completing within a desired time, that is, within a deadline.
For this reason, computing processes relating to data processing and analysis may be distributed and allocated to a plurality of computing nodes included in the network, that is, decentralization of the computing processing.
As a method of allocating computing processes to computing nodes, there is, for example, a method in which the deadline that is the required time from the start to the end of a computing process, a period during which the calculation process is executed, a computing amount and a communication volume, and the like, are set in advance, and executing allocation that satisfies a deadline by contacting each computing node before the allocation (see, for example, Patent Document 1).